The present invention relates to racks in general, and more particularly to racks for supporting objects for spray treatment such as in painting.
The modern automobile, as it comes from the manufacturer, presents a variety of exterior parts and body panels which are attractively finished to present an even and durable surface which resists the elements at the same time as it contributes to the public appearance of the vehicle. These body parts, formed of steel, aluminum, plastic, composites, or other material, are nonetheless subject to wear and corrosion by the elements, as well as structural damage by collision with other automobiles or objects.
In the event of damage, it is sometimes possible to repair and repaint a body part while it remains in place on the automobile. However, in many situations a superior result may be obtained by removing the distressed body part from the automobile and treating it while it is supported on a paint rack. The supported body part will usually be painted or otherwise coated by a paint gun utilizing compressed air to drive paint particles on to the exposed surfaces of the part. It will be observed that to obtain the best results, dust and other foreign particulate matter must be kept away from the applied paint while it is wet. To facilitate painting of automobile body parts, the painting is sometimes carried out on racks located within paint booths which may be enclosed, and which may employ positive pressure ventilation.
A variety of painting racks are known. These structures are typically adjustable arrangements of tubing which extend from the paint booth floor to support the parts in a convenient position for painting. Typically, a paint gun is supplied with compressed air from a hose which extends along the floor back to a source of compressed air, such as an air compressor. Floor mounted racks cannot help but present obstacles to the free movement of the paint gun, thereby restricting the convenient access of the operator to all faces of the part.
What is needed is an adjustable painting rack which supports parts above the floor, which permits ready cleaning of the floor beneath the rack, and which provides less interference with the movement of an air hose extending from a paint gun, which is at the same time compact and economically produced.